Happy Bird
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: A story about Gaius and Female Robin, OOC warning.


Just something that I wanted to write after playing some Fire Emblem Awakening. I made Robin more like me than her in-game counterpart in and the others might also be OOC, I haven't played for very long so I apologise. Hope you all enjoy, read and review! ^^

* * *

The short and barely 'womanly' Robin gave a high-pitched sigh as she popped another small candy into her mouth, trying to think...the sugar helped, or so she kept telling herself. The sugar had nothing to do with her obsession with candy that she'd gained from being around a certain thief too long. They were in the middle of a war and here she was unable to think of a strategy for their next fight...

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled as she moved aside her short red-brown hair, childishly wide eyed narrowed.

"Something wrong Bubbles?" The tactician looked up from her candlelit makeshift desk to see the earlier mentioned thief.

"The better question is what you're still doing up." The dark eyed girl pointed out.

"Haven't sugar crashed yet." Gaius explained, walking over to the desk. "...Still eating candy this late?" He questioned, already knowing exactly what she was doing and as such didn't see a point in asking.

"It helps me think." The red-head pouted when the man grabbed her candy bag and held it out of her reach. "Gaius!" She exclaimed, standing on her tiptoes to try and reach the bag.

"Not so fast Bubbles, you need sleep too. Planning can wait until tomorrow." The orange-haired man pointed out. "I'll be keeping these until tomorrow." He added, leaving the tent with the girl's precious candy.

"Gaius!" Robin called again, running after him...but the thief seemed to be gone already.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" Chrom asked as he exited his own tent, beside his best friend's, to check on her.

"...No, nothing. I'm sorry I woke you." The tactician decided that it wasn't worth troubling her best friend, she would get it back in the morning anyway...and the thief had been right, she did need to sleep.

"...Alright." The blunette clearly didn't believe her, but he also wasn't going to question her as he knew it could just get her to close up.

"Good night Chrom." She responded simply, walking back into her tent and blowing out the candle so she could go to sleep.

**The next morning.**

"Here Bubbles." Gaius stated, throwing the bag of candy at the red-head as she stood eating breakfast.

"Ah!" Robin exclaimed, trying to catch the bag as well as hold her plate of food...she failed and both fell to the ground. "Thanks." She grumbled, knelling down and grabbing everything she'd dropped. She popped a candy into her mouth and left the thief to get whatever was left of breakfast since hers had been spilt.

"You took her candy?" Chrom questioned the man, who nodded.

"She was up late and eating it, she wouldn't have slept if I didn't take it from her." He explained to the commander.

"I see...you didn't eat any, did you?" The blunette asked, the orange-haired man looking at him like he was insane.

"I love candy and all but even I won't risk that." In truth he'd tried to eat a piece of her candy once before only to be shot with Fire at the attempt...the pissed off tactician hadn't spoken to him for a week, preferring her other friends' company. The brown eyed man wouldn't admit it but it had hurt; not talking to the red-head and seeing her avoid him for that time. "...She knows exactly how many pieces are in that bag." He added as though to explain, causing the blue eyed man beside him to laugh.

"That she does." He agreed. "It's almost time to pack up, you should start getting ready." Was added before the prince walked off.

"Time to pack up huh...better go help Bubbles."

**Later that day.**

"Fire!" Robin called, shooting the blast at the Risen coming towards her. She turned sharply upon hearing footsteps, only to be slashed at by the Risen that was now in front of her. "Gah!" She cried, placing her hand over the wound and calling out another Fire to get rid of the monster.

"Bubbles!" Gaius yelled, running to the girl as Chrom did the same as they were both worried about the tactician.

"I'm fine...it's just a little scratch." The girl murmured, on her knees and pushing against her wound in hopes of slowing the bleeding...she didn't want to worry them.

"Just a scratch? It's far more than that Robin, you're lucky it didn't cut you in half!" Chrom exclaimed, clearly upset at the prospect of losing his best friend.

"Robin, let me heal you." Lissa told the fellow girl, kneeling down beside her only for her staff to be grabbed by the red-head.

"Save it...I'll be fine." She rubbed on the last of her Vulnerary on the wound, waiting a few moments for it to start to take effect before standing slowly.

"Bubbles..." The orange haired man wanted to glare, to be angry at the dark eyed girl for pushing herself as they all needed their tactician...but he couldn't be. The cloaked girl was stubborn, far too much for her own good, that was obvious by nights like the last where she'd stay up until the wee hours of the morning just to plan strategies. Wanting to continue fighting like this was just a part of who she was, so he couldn't be angry at her for it.

"Alright, let's finish this." Robin smiled, popping a candy from her pouch into her mouth before the three took off again.

**Later still that day.**

"Bubbles, how are...Bubbles?!" Gaius entered the girl's tent, only to see her lying on her back along the floor...her cloak was off and she was covered in gashes wrapped with bandages, her arms were almost entirely covered.

"Oh...hey." Robin responded after a moment, opening her eyes to look at the thief.

"Why didn't you let Princess or Twinkles heal you?!" The usually calm orange haired man demanded angrily.

"Oh these...they're old. I'm fine." The tactician explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Then why are you on the ground?!" The brown eyed man questioned.

"I tripped and rolled over to get up...but the wound from earlier hurt every time I tried to get up."

"Then you should have let Princess heal it earlier." He pointed out.

"I couldn't let her waste supplies like that. I'll be fine, it's not the first time I haven't let her heal me." The smile was a little tight, a little pained as she tried to hide it and tried to sit up.

"Not the first time..." Gaius suddenly realised something, something he found himself thinking of as horrible; with all those old wounds she was telling the truth and she likely had the cloak on all the time because it hid that fact from everyone...only the healers and perhaps Chrom knew.

"Ah..." He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a gasp of pain, seeing his friend trying to sit up. Walking over to her the thief picked her up carefully, walking over to her bed and placing the tactician down on it.

"You need to rest." Was the simple explanation.

"But the-" Robin began, only to be cut off.

"Rest." The orange haired man repeated, now glaring at her in warning.

"...Yeah, fine." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll see you later than Gaius." The added statement.

"Yes, later." He agreed, walking out of the tent...he needed to go talk to their commander about their mutual friend.

**With Chrom.**

"Ah, Blue, just the guy I was looking for." Gaius said once he'd found the blunette.

"Gaius? Why were you looking for me?" Chrom asked, a little concerned.

"It's about Bubbles." Now he was only more concerned.

"What's wrong with Robin?" The orange haired man looked away from the other for a moment, if he didn't know than maybe he shouldn't tell him...still it was too important to keep a secret.

"You know about her arms, don't you?" He questioned.

"Her arms?" The commander looked confused.

"So you don't know...guess your sister didn't tell you. Robin hasn't been letting her or Twinkles heal her after battle, she just deals with the pain. Her arms are covered in bandages, that's why she wears that cloak all the time." Blue eyes widened.

"Oh gods..." Realising his friend was in constant pain caused a pain of his own and a want to protect her fill him. "...We must protect her."

"I was thinking the same." The brown eyed man agreed, deciding to leave the other man to his thoughts.

**With Robin.**

"You can't even get up Robin, please let me heal you." Gaius stopped, hearing voices from inside the tent of his friend.

"I'll be fine." Robin responded, sounding annoyed.

"But you're not!" Lissa disagreed.

"She's right Bubbles, not much help if you're stuck in bed." The thief agreed as he walked in.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations Gaius." The red-head pointed out, going to sit up...only to gasp in pain once more and the healer to gently push her back down.

"I'm a thief, it's part of what I do." The orange haired man stated, sitting on the chair before his friend's makeshift desk. "Think of it this way, you can't fight if you can't get up." Silence filled the room...it seemed the usually highly intelligent tactician hadn't realised this basic fact.

"...Fine." She sighed, looking at Lissa. "You can heal me, but only this latest wound...I don't need you wasting a bunch of uses on my other wounds." A smile grew across the cleric's face.

"Alright, here we go. Heal!" She raised her staff above her brother's friend's body, healing her wound. "See? Isn't that better?" The blonde questioned, the dark eyed girl sitting up.

"Indeed." She responded simply, grabbing and putting on her cloak before walking over to her desk and gently pushing her friend. "I have plans to make." She reminded him.

"Alright Bubbles." He wasn't going to complain anymore now that she'd at least let the one wound be healed. "Just get some rest tonight." He insisted.

"I will." The red-head agreed, sitting in her chair as the two left.

**The next day.**

"Chrom! Gaius!" Robin yelled as she stormed around the camp, fire tome in one hand and steel sword in the other. Earlier Fredrick had held her back from battle, stating that their commander...well, commanded it. She'd done as told but hadn't forgotten, she was now looking for the prince and the one she was certain had convinced him to keep her behind...they were hiding from her it seemed and with good reason; she had been in every fight with him since she'd met the blunette and she'd told him herself that she felt upset when she wasn't able to fight and protect those she cared about.

"Robin?" The tactician turned sharply to see Lissa staring at her oddly.

"...Hello Lissa." It took a moment but the red-head smiled at the girl, pushing away her earlier rage. "Have you...seen Chrom by chance? Or perhaps Gaius?" She questioned.

"They're in the barracks I think." The cleric responded.

"Ah, thank you. I'll speak with you later." With that the dark eyed girl walked towards the barracks.

**With Chrom and Gaius.**

"You realise if she finds us we're dead." Chrom pointed out to the thief, who merely sat in the corner eating candy.

"It was for her own good." Gaius replied, taking a small bite on the sucker in his mouth and smiling. "Besides, Blue, she'll never-"

"Gaius! Chrom!" Both men paled at the familiar voice, turning sharply to find the girl at the door. "Just what made you think keeping me from fighting is a good idea?! I can't make proper tactics or commands if I'm not fighting too!" Robin snarled, causing the blunette to flinch.

"I-"

"It was my idea Bubbles, don't take it out on Blue." The orange haired man explained, standing up.

"Alright, so what made you think it was a good idea?" She demanded as she stormed over to the brown eyed man.

"Y-your hurt, you needed some more rest." The prince decided this was as good a time to leave as any, since his angry best friend was currently distracted.

"I don't need you deciding that stuff for me Gaius!" The red-head hissed, eyes narrow. He gulped, not liking her angry with him.

"I was...just trying to protect you." The thief admitted softly, the tactician's rage fading.

"Gaius...I don't need protecting ok? I'm fine." She stated just as softly, walking up to him and carefully grabbing his hand...she held it. "I can fight well...and I'm good with tactics...so don't worry, ok?" She sounded like she was begging a bit.

"I can't help it Bubbles! You're...you're important to me!" The brown eyed man exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the girl. She gasped at the sudden motion before smiling sadly against his shoulder.

"You're important to me too." More than he'd likely ever know, the dark eyed girl knew. "I have to go." She pulled away, smiling at her friend.

"Bubbles?" He questioned, knowing the smile as fake.

"I have to go." The red-head repeated, leaving the barracks.

"...What's wrong Bubbles?" The thief questioned to the wind.

**At Robin's tent.**

Entering the tactician's tent after dinner the thief had been hoping to ask her what was wrong, only to find that she was already in bed.

"In bed already?" Gaius asked, expecting an answer...however one didn't come. "Must be tired." He realised, leaving.

"Why did it have to be...him of all people? Chrom would have been much better..." Robin murmured as she sat up with a sigh, looking after the man.

**The next day.**

"Fredrick, have you seen Robin?" Chrom asked his protector, having been looking for the girl for most of the morning...with no luck.

"She left to scout Milord...she'd said you ordered it." Fredrick explained, the prince's eyes widening in horror.

"I'd never do such a thing!" He stated, turning and running to get someone to go after the tactician.

**With Robin.**

"I can do this myself...come at me." Robin told the Risen surrounding her, causing them to roar and run towards her.

**Later that day.**

"Robin!" Chrom jumped from the Pegasus of Sumia, seeing his friend covered in blood.

"Oh...hello Chrom." Robin responded, wiping some of the blood on her face off with her hands.

"What were you thinking Bubbles?!" Gaius demanded as he reached them, seeing the Risen around her.

"I was scouting." She responded simply, looking at her cloak. "I suppose I should have thought this through more, my clothes are covered in blood..." A sigh.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were Bubbles?" The thief questioned, the tactician frowning.

"There was no reason to be worried, I'm fine."

"That isn't really the point. You left all alone...gods Robin, we thought you'd walked to your death!" The commander explained, Sumia nodding.

"You all worry far too much." Was the only response they got. "We'd better head back before more Risen show up." The added statement didn't make them feel any better.

**Later still that day.**

"That was stupid...trying to prove myself like that. I barely got a scratch but still...I worried everyone." Robin murmured to herself as she lie in bed. "It wouldn't have mattered...if he wasn't trying to protect me to begin with." Another sigh, she'd been doing that quite frequently lately. "...Gaius, why does it have to be like this?" She asked the wind, not knowing he was outside her tent. "Why can't you just...love me..."

"I do Bubbles." The red-head's head snapped to the side, seeing her friend.

"G-Gaius?!" She cried, eyes wide as she shot up. "I-I...I...whatever you think you heard...I assure you it wasn't what I said..." It was meant to sound convincing but it didn't...they both knew it was a lie. "Wait...you what?" Suddenly realising what the other had said, the girl now stared at the man.

"I do." He repeated, walking up to her. "I love you Bubbles." A soft kiss upon the girl's lips.

"Gaius..." Her eyes closed as they filled with happy tears, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I...I love you too." She admitted, hugging him before giving him a kiss back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." The orange haired man said, turning to leave.

"No!" She exclaimed, arm shooting out and hand gripping his wrist. "Please...stay with me." She begged softly, tears still in her eyes.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

Yep, I'm ending it there. If enough people ask I might make another chapter focusing on the two with Morgan, might not. Hope you all enjoyed, see you again!


End file.
